Fire and Ice/Chapter 2
Chapter description :Bluestar stops at the edge of Fourtrees with her Clan behind her. Fireheart has just returned to the group after a private conversation with Bluestar and Graystripe asks him where he was. Fireheart quickly responds that it doesn't matter, and they say no more, Graystripe looking around the clearing, and Fireheart thinking about his talk with his leader. Graystripe notes that ShadowClan looks well-fed, despite the fact that Brokenstar left them half-starved. Fireheart agrees, also amazed at the Clan's quick recovery. Graystripe meows that ThunderClan did most of the fighting for them. :Fireheart and Graystripe are amused, purring, until Whitestorm interrupts, saying that they fought as hard as ThunderClan, and we should honor their determination to recover. Graystripe is a bit guilty, and Fireheart thinks that he can tell which cats are apprentices, because their fur is kit-soft, their paws are clumsy, and their faces are plump. Two warriors and an apprentice approach Fireheart and Graystripe just then. Fireheart recognizes one cat, Wetfoot. Fireheart and Graystripe greet him, and Wetfoot introduces the other warrior, Blackclaw, from RiverClan. Wetfoot adds that he has an apprentice, Oakpaw, as the small cat inches forward nervously. He mews a hello anxiously. :Wetfoot mews that he heard they were made warriors after the battle and remarks that the vigil must have been cold. Graystripe agrees. Fireheart then wonders who the she-cat talking to Tigerclaw is. Blackclaw growls that she is RiverClan's deputy, Leopardfur. Fireheart is suddenly uneasy because Oakheart, RiverClan's last deputy, died in battle with ThunderClan. He is relieved he couldn't say anything more because Bluestar and two other cats leap onto the Great Rock to finally start the meeting. An old black tomcat yowls for the meeting to start, and Fireheart is surprised. He wonders if Nightpelt actually took on the leadership of ShadowClan. Bluestar goes first, and declares that Yellowfang is ThunderClan's new medicine cat. Runningnose, ShadowClan's medicine cat, meets the old she-cat's eyes and they nod respectfully to one another. :Bluestar announces that Fireheart and Graystripe are warriors. Nightpelt goes next and confirms Fireheart's suspicion that he is the new leader of ShadowClan and explains that they had to drive Brokenstar out after breaking the warrior code. Nightpelt mews that he is still Nightpelt and will receive his nine lives the following night. Frostfur nervously calls out, wondering Brokenstar's whereabouts. Nightpelt meows that it is safe to say that Brokenstar has left the forest. :Crookedstar steps forward and mews that they should hope that Brokenstar left, because he threatened them all with his greed. The RiverClan leader continues and tells Nightpelt that when Brokenstar was leader, ShadowClan was also allowed to hunt in the river, but it shouldn't be that way now. Nightpelt retaliates by meowing that ShadowClan has the same needs as it did under their former leader, but Bluestar steps between the two and begins to reason with them. :After a bit, the three Clans are at peace and Bluestar meows that ThunderClan will give ShadowClan respect by letting them recover, and Crookedstar seconds this. Nightpelt tells RiverClan's leader that ShadowClan will not be scented in RiverClan land, and admits that Bluestar was right, but adds that they have the uplands for food, since WindClan is gone. Crookedstar agrees, and mews that there is more prey for all of them. Bluestar snaps that WindClan must return. :Crookedstar and Nightpelt demand why Bluestar thinks this. She insists that since they have Fourtrees and four seasons, there must be four Clans sharing the forest in peace. Crookedstar snorts and asks if they really needed four seasons, since every cat would be willing to give up leaf-bare, with the illnesses and hunger it brings. Bluestar looks surprisingly calm, and retorts that StarClan gave them leaf-bare for a reason and that it is not in the Clans' power to challenge StarClan. Leopardfur sides with her leader, and Tigerclaw does the same, leaping up and towering over the assembly. :Bluestar asks why Crookedstar's Clan needs more prey with their very rich territory, and Bluestar tells Nightpelt that Brokenstar chased out WindClan, and that's why ThunderClan aided ShadowClan in driving him out. Nightpelt, after a silence, meows that he agrees with Bluestar, and she meows that WindClan will be found and brought home, so no cats are allowed to hunt in WindClan land. The Gathering then breaks up and ends as the three Clans prepare for a journey back home to their camps. The looks passed between the leaders are strange, and it seems that Nightpelt does not really agree with Bluestar. Tigerclaw is watching, and Fireheart knows he shares his concern. For once, Fireheart agrees with the deputy. Characters Major *Graystripe }} Minor *Wetfoot *Blackclaw *Oakpaw *Bluestar *Nightpelt *Crookedstar }} Mentioned *Leopardfur *Oakheart *Yellowfang *Runningnose *Brokenstar *Frostfur }} Errors *Leopardfur is mistakenly described with a mottled brown pelt. Notes and references de:Feuer und Eis/Kapitel 2 nl:Water en vuur/Hoofdstuk 2 es:Fuego y hielo/Capítulo 2 Category:Fire and Ice Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Prophecies Begin arc